


Together Again

by Mysterious_L



Category: Avengers:Engame, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: !Endgame Spoilers!Tony and Natasha reunite in the afterlife.





	1. The Sacrifices We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at least we’re stuck together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480145) by mrsgingles. 



> So I stumbled across this amazing fanart and got the inspiration to write this story.

The first thing tony realizes when he comes to is that he’s no longer in any pain, and he’s not wearing the armor. The second thing is the sound of waves gently crashing against the shore and the feeling of sand underneath him. Slowly he opens his eyes and is met with a beautiful blue sky. Tony slowly begins to sit up and looks around this strange place. 

 

The last thing he remembers he was dying in Pepper’s arms and now he’s here on some mysterious beach. Without even needing to say it out loud he knew that he was dead. When he was younger and his life was a mess, death was something he would have welcomed. Now though, things were different. He had people that he cared about that made life worth living. He didn’t regret dying to save everyone, but he did regret the pain that his family will go through without him. The only saving grace is that they have each other to lean on, while back then he had no one. 

 

Tony got up and started walking around aimlessly lost in his thoughts. It seemed like he was the only one here until he spotted a familiar head of red hair, down by the shore. He wasn’t sure if this was some kind of trick or if she was really here. He slowly walked toward her without a word and just sat down next to her. Tony starts to say that they won and that’s why he’s here, but he has a feeling she know that already. She wouldn’t have sacrificed herself if she didn’t have faith that they would win. He settles down by her side and leans back on his hands. Tony turns to look at her and says “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Home” is all he gets from her as she doesn’t turn to look at him and continues staring into the distance. Tony hums under his breath his curiosity peaked, as home was something Natasha she rarely brought up.  He’s brought out of his thoughts once again as Natasha turns towards him and says “And you?” 

 

He turns back to the horizon thinking about his answer. There’s a lot of ways he could answer that question. He could talk about how he’s happy that they won or how he feels guilty for leaving so many people behind but instead he just says “Cheeseburgers” in true Tony Stark fashion. Natasha laughs and pushes his head away. “Forget I asked” she says. Tony not one to back down says “No but seriously” he says finding peace at that moment with just the two of them. 

 

Tony can hear the disbelief and amusement in her voice as when she says “Tony.” He just continues his antics and asks “Do you think this place has got a BurgerKing?” They both break out into another round of laughter after that. They slowly calm down and Tony turns toward her and asks “So is anyone else here or is it just us?”  Natasha shrugs and says “We’ll I saw an old guy with glasses in a delivery outfit who passed by here before you arrived, but I haven’t really seen anyone else.” 

 

Tony started to reply when off in the distance he heard a familiar voice. One he hadn’t heard in a long time. Tony turned his head and across the shore there was Yinsen laughing with what he assumed was his family. His breath caught in throat and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as memories flashed through his mind. As he looked at the man who saved his life Yinsen turned just briefly enough to wave at Tony before he turned back around and faded into the distance with his family. Tony blinked and no one was there. Whether it was real or just a mirage seeing that Yinsen was truly at peace made him feel warm inside. Tony turned back towards Natasha and a few minutes later they both heard voices coming from behind them. 

 

Turning they both saw everyone they loved standing there waving at them and giving their thanks with tears in their eyes. Tony felt tears start streaming down his face whether from sadness at having left them alone or happiness that everyone was okay he wasn’t sure. He reached out towards starting to walk forward before he stopped himself. He just shook his head sadly and stayed rooted in place. As much as he would love nothing more than to be with everyone again he knew this time it really was a mirage, he was dead and nothing was going to change that. He reached out to heaps Natasha’s hand as they held onto each other for support.

 

Tony skimmed over everyone’s faces nodding or giving some gesture to them as a way of properly saying goodbye before he stopped when he saw Peter. He wasn’t sure anything he could say that would make it up to him as Tony’s death once again left Peter without a father. The words got stuck in his throat as he tried to say anything. Peter just smiled at him as if he was saying that it was okay, and he didn’t blame him. Tony felt a sob work his way out of his chest before he finally locked eyes with Pepper who was holding Morgan in her arms. Despite leaving Tony leaving behind her to take care of their daughter by herself Tony could see the love in her eyes as they looked back at one another. Tony just nodded not trusting himself to say anything. Eventually, the tears stopped falling because he knew his family wouldn’t want to see him sad. 

 

Soon one by one everyone started turning back and began fading into the distance as they departed. Before Pepper and Morgan left he could make out the words on her lips “I love you 3000.” Tony just smiled at her and watched as she eventually disappeared too. Tony just stared at the space where they stood before turning back around after realizing they weren’t going to be coming back a long time, at least he hoped that was the case. Turning towards Natasha he simply asked “You good?” She turned towards him and smiled which he took to mean that yes she was alright. After, that they started walking down the beach together until they too faded into the distance. 


	2. The Captain arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve joins Tony and Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was so receptive of the first chapter and asked for a a chapter with Steve so here it is.

Tony and Nat were sitting on the beach like they did every day when they heard a familiar voice calling out. 

 

They both turned their heads not wanting to believe what their ears had told them. But there he was walking down towards them all bright-eyed despite everything. There he was Steve Rogers walking towards them as if no time had passed since they last saw each other. 

 

Mixed emotions flowed through everyone. Mostly joy at reuniting after so long and sorrow at the circumstances surrounding it. There was also some confusion about Steve’s appearance but they put that aside as they went to greet him. Natasha was the first to greet Steve pulling him into a quick but meaningful hug. Then came Tony’s turn. These two had such a long and complicated history between them. But despite everything they had been through these two were still friends till the end. 

 

Tony quickly pulled Steve into a crushing hug. He almost started crying right there but manage to hold off for now. Tony cleared his throat and pulled back giving Steve one of his classic megawatt smiles. “Hey capsicle looking good. So who’s the lucky lady? Do I know her?” 

 

Steve laughed and looked down at his finger. Still not used to having a ring on his finger. “Yah something like that.” Steve has missed this seeing two of the people he cared most about in the world happy and “healthy” in a sense. 

 

Tony finally decided to ask the burning question that had been in his kind since he first saw him. “So obviously I know why you are here, but why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to since we left?” 

 

Steve just shook his head sinking at Tony’s straightforwardness. He looked down at the ring sitting snugly on his finger, running his thumb over it before looking up back at Tony and Natasha. “It’s a long story, so why don’t we sit down and I’ll tell you all about it.” 

 

So the three of them walked down towards the shore and Steve told them about everything that had happened since they “left”. He told them about returning the stones to their original timeline, finally getting his chance to live out his life with Peggy and passing the mantle onto Sam. 

 

Natasha was the first to speak. “That’s some story Steve. I’m glad you got the chance to finally see Peggy again, I know how much she meant to you.” She reached over and held his hand in a comforting gesture. Steve just smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

 

“So you passed the mantle to Sam. Not who I would have guessed but still a good choice.” The three of them talked and laughed and reminisce about the beginning of their adventure. 

 

“This has been so much fun guys. I’m glad we got to see each other again. I’m going to go look for Peggy, I’ll uh see you guys later.” Steve gets up and brushes sand off of his pants and heads out to go search for Peggy. After reuniting with his first love and catching up after so much lost time Steve decides that dying wasn’t so bad after all. The next day they all come back to the beach and stare at the sunrise. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write this but here it is. Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
